


A Little Crisis

by SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash



Series: Silken (A Collection of Spideychelle Headcanons) [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash/pseuds/SpideychelleCarwheelerTrash
Summary: A headcanon which Peter discovers that he and MJ may be kindred spirits.





	A Little Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> //Hey, guys! This one was a prompt from my Tumblr account, @you-guys--are-losers. If you want to submit a prompt, feel free to drop into my askbox! This prompt was: "The moment Peter realizes he really likes MJ."

 

  * The simple truth is that Michelle Jones sneaks up on Peter
  * He doesn’t really understand the twinges of fondness or little flutters of warmth her voice sends through his body as anything other than friendship at first
  * After all, she’s one of his best friends going into junior year 
  * And you’re supposed to feel all warm and fuzzy when you get a text from your best friend, right? 
  * But as the year opens up, something in Peter’s feelings for MJ begins to change
  * And Peter is pretty sure, thinking back, that this is because of decathlon
  * It’s a new year, and now that MJ’s the captain, Peter gets to watch her do something she really cares about
  * Of course, MJ always cared, but she never really let on before this year
  * Now, MJ’s passion for the decathlon team is painfully evident in every laminated flashcard she slaps down in front of them at practice
  * Peter never realized how quick she was, not until Flash drilled her when he had claimed that “it wasn’t fair to expect anyone to know all of this” and she got all of his questions right
  * Every
  * Single 
  * One
  * And Peter had never realized exactly how thorough her knowledge was, either, at least until she had spent a full afternoon helping him and Ned learn how the respiratory system worked
  * When Peter commented on it, she batted his praise away with an assertion that she only knew so much about bodies because she had spent so much time learning how to dissect humans before the aliens dropped her on this planet
  * But Peter could tell by the slight curve of her lip that she was secretly pleased that someone had noticed
  * Sure, MJ is pretty, but that’s something Peter has always known
  * The depth of her intelligence?  _That’s_ another thing
  * But there is one particular moment that Michelle Jones hits Peter like a truck, and that moment takes place during a practice a third of the way through the year
  * At this point, MJ has them studying environmental science, which a joy to just about everyone but Peter
  * And since he was out patrolling the night before, he didn’t have any time to look over it beforehand
  * Peter was worried about disappointing MJ, but she doesn’t ask him too many questions after she realizes he isn’t doing well, probably understanding his situation particularly well since she was the “guy (gal?) in the chair” the evening before
  * But Flash? 
  * Not quite as forgiving
  * “Six or seven trees,” Flash drawls, peering down at his phone screen
  * In the quiet of the room, everyone looks up at Flash, slightly confused by his unprompted words
  * Peter, however, feels a sickening sense of dread from the tone of his teammate, and he glances at MJ
  * Who is the only one still focusing intently on her printed information sheet
  * “What?” Cindy Moon presses, running a hand through her dark hair
  * “Six or seven,” Flash repeats smugly, glancing at her with a sneer
  * “Brain cells left in your skull?” Ned suggests, causing Flash to wrinkle his nose
  * Peter hears a slight cough from MJ that he knows was meant to hide a snicker
  * “Trees,” Flash snaps, glaring at Peter’s friends, “that it takes to keep a human alive.” 
  * He turns his gaze to Peter, and Peter glances away
  * He knows what’s coming, and he knows he can’t stop it, so there’s no point in letting it get to him 
  * “Wanna go apologize to yours, Parker? After all, they’re doing a lot of work just to keep your sorry ass around.” 
  * “Mr. Thompson-” Mr. Harrington coughs, appearing profoundly uncomfortable
  * “I’m sorry, Mr. Harrington,” Flash continues innocently, turning to face the teacher
  * “I mean, it’s just that I care an awful lot about our environment, and-” 
  * But that’s when it happens
  * “Doesn’t your dad’s company dump about ten tons of DDT into the Atlantic per year, Flash?” 
  * The room falls into a gleeful silence as Flash breaks off, spluttering like a fish
  * But Peter isn’t looking at Flash
  * He’s looking at MJ, who can’t keep a satisfied gleam out of her eyes as she coolly raises an eyebrow at Flash
  * “Now, if we’re done looking at the first Google search that pops up, I’d appreciate it if we could get some work done.” 
  * That’s all it takes for the rest of them to get back to studying, and even Flash turns back to his flashcards after a moment, cowed
  * But Peter doesn’t look away from MJ 
  * Instead, he takes in the quiet pleasure she seems to exude, and he allows a grateful smile to slip onto his lips as he mouths “ _Thanks_.” 
  * MJ just shrugs and turns back to her cards, but Peter still hesitates
  * For just a moment, he wants to linger in the realization he’s just made: 
  * He and Michelle Jones have something in common, something that he’s never felt understood in before
  * Because now, Peter realizes that Michelle Jones looks out for the little guy, too. 




End file.
